Nerds and Jocks go to college
by YaoiTotoro
Summary: The continuation of Nerd and the Jock! The gang are now in college! What will become in this new environment? Well things get better? Well Naruto find Sasuke or...well things only get worse? (read and find out! XD) (NaruSasu, ShinKib, GaaNeji) I had a hard time pasting this up so go to my deviantart accout to read it better. Look for user YaoiTotoro.
1. Prologue

Nerds and Jocks go to College Prologue

"I'm sorry," he rested his hands on her shoulders "It's not you. Heck, you're an incredibly attractive person. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend." The girl's eyes watered and she sniffled.

"Then…then why am I not good enough for you?"

"It's not a matter of whether or not you're good enough or not, it's just… I already have my heart set on someone." He then let go of her shoulders. "If that wasn't the case-" he then winked and pointed at her "I'd totally go out with a sexy thing like you."

The girl chuckled at him. How could she be mad at him? The guy was practically flirting with her. Hell, he called her sexy!

"We cool?"

The girl sniffled and whipped her eyes.

"Yeah…"

The girl turned around, waved, and walked off into the sunset.

"Seriously Naruto?"

Naruto turned around and smiled.

"Ah Gaara, take it you were watching."

Gaara frowned.

"I think you should of at least tried going out with her."

Naruto clasped his hands behind his head as he glanced up to look at the sky.

"I can't, I want to stay available…for when I find him."

Gaara sighed.

Two years ago Naruto was going out with a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. In Gaara's opinion, he was an ass. Sasuke turned Naruto down cause he got scared of bullying at school and transferred. Not only that but he moved as well with out telling anyone. As Naruto's best friend, Gaara wanted Naruto to move on and live his life. But Naruto was gonna have none of that. He loved Sasuke and was determined to find him and become a couple again. …Even if he had no clue where he was.

"There you guys are!" Neji commented as he walked up towards the two boys. "Come on! The graduation ceremony is about to begin!" He then grabbed onto Gaara's hand and dragged him into the assembly room. Naruto chuckled and followed not too far behind.

Today was the day they were gonna graduate from high school. Ah high school, Naruto thought to himself, he couldn't wait to get out of miserable god forsaken place. High school was hell, even more so when Sasuke left. The bullying had died down a bit since Shino, another friend of his who was also a target in bullying, pointed out who had stabbed him to the police. But that didn't stop people from hating them. Sakura had spread nasty rumors about them and were hated by many. Especially since it was kinda their fault their school lost the state championship by arresting some of their best football players. But hey, there was one plus, Shino and Kiba, Shino's partner, had made it on t.v. They were pretty huge in the gay community and well loved. Shino had even earned some sort of medal thing too. It was awesome.

Naruto had then bonked into a wall, which snapped him out of his thoughts. He shook his head like a wet dog. Grabbing the door handle, he took a deep breath, open the door, and walked in.


	2. Chapter 1

Nerds and Jocks go to college 1

"Ooh ooh ooh! My favorite parts coming up!" Kiba commented excitedly as the boys were looking at the video of their graduation ceremony.

'Kiba Inuzuka' the man in the video announced.

Just then the Kiba in the video came on stage, and proceeded to do the moon dance to receive the certificate. The boys were howling with laughter.

"Seriously Kiba? The moonwalk?"

"Hey, if I'm going out, I'm going out in style."

The boys then continued to watch the video.

High school was done and over with. Not just for the year, but forever. Naruto leaned back in his chair. Summer was almost over and before they knew it they were gonna be in college. Shino and Kiba had agreed to rent a house near campus and for Naruto to live in the room above the garage. Gaara and Neji were gonna try living in the dorms. Naruto thought it was nuts for Gaara to be living in the dorms with his anger problems, but Neji had explained that it would probably be worse if Gaara ended up under the same roof as Shino for 24 hours. Which actually did make some sort of since. That and all the other houses where too far away to even consider getting.

"To think that it's all over."

"Yeah." The boys sighed in relief.

"And next up, COLLEGE!" The boys groaned. Neji pouted. "What kind of reaction is that?"  
"More school…" Naruto mumbled.

"Part time job AND more school…" Kiba whined.

Shino smirked.

"I can help cover some of your dept.…for certain service's…"

Kiba face exploded a cherry red.

"Ah dude, SERIOUSLY!?" Naruto

"Too much info Shino." Gaara

"Oh dear god!" Neji

Shino laughed at the boys reactions and continue to watch the video.

"Do you think it'll be the same as before?"

The boys went silent.

- ( weeks later)

"So this is it huh?"

Naruto commented as he got out of the car. He then noticed some stairs at the end of the garage. He then proceeded to take his things out of the car and started taking it upstairs. Once he reached the top of the stairs he looked around. It actually wasn't all that bad. In fact, it was really roomy. Naruto smiled.

"You need help!?"

Naruto jogged to the stairs.

"Nah, I think I got it!"

Kiba nodded before walking to the door that lead to the house. Naruto then walked over to one of his bags, sat on it, and began texting.

Naruto – Hey guys, hows the dorms?

Neji – Alright.

Gaara – Small…

Naruto – How small we talking?

Gaara – The size of my sister's closet.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Gaara's family was rich, so Temari's closet was actually kinda big. That is, bigger than your typical closet. About the size of a small room.

Gaara – It only got room for two beds, two dressers, and two desks. Not a lot of room for stuff.

Neji – No there's plenty we just need to send back some of his stuff.

Naruto – Let me guess, three suitcases of clothes.

Neji – Something like that.

Naruto chuckled.

Naruto – Gotta start unpacking, call yeah later.

And exited out of the texting. Naruto got up and flopped onto his bed. This is going to be weird, he thought to himself as he glanced around his room. No parents, weird class hours, labs he had to take but were worth ZERO credits. Naruto sighed. But it wasn't high school. So long as he didn't meet anybody else from there he would be fine.

"…you gotta be shitting me."

Naruto commented dully. First class of the term and guess who he see's?

"…yeah…hi?"

"Hi!? Hi!?" Naruto yelled "You fucking ruined my life you pink haired slut!"

Sakura winced.

"Look I'm sorry alright?"  
"…no."

"Aw come on!"

"No! I gave you a chance and you completely blew it off. That and you managed to make high school a living hell."

"…I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, apology not excepted."

Naruto then walked passed her.

Naruto kinda felt bad. He KNEW she had actually meant it, but he wasn't going to forgive her. In fact, he knew she was going through a lot right now. For Sakura, high school was everything. She was the head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school. But now that she was in college, things weren't the same. There was no 'popular' kids, special clicks, hell everyone here were just… normal. Which meant Sakura was normal here too. That there was no longer anything special about her. Her glory days, were over. Not only that, but she was alone… much like he was in High School. When Sasuke had left.

Naruto took his seat and pulled out an energy drink. It was an 8:00AM class, which meant he had to get up at 7:00AM just to be ready and get there in time. He was tired, after a whole Summer of sleeping in, his body wasn't used to getting up so early. He then opened it and took a swig.

"Naruto?"

Naruto nearly chocked on his drink and most of it spattered out. He knew that voice!

"D-Deidara!?"

Deidara squealed as he began squeezing him.

"Naru-Chan! Un! I missed you soooo muuuuch!"

Naruto's could feel a sense of hope dwelling with in him. If Deidara was here…

"I-Is Itachi here?"

"Hm?" Deidara pulled back from the hug. "No, he's not in this class."

"No no, I mean… is he at this college?"

"Oh! Yeah he and I have been going here for a while. Un!"

Naruto began to pounder. If Itachi was here, then maybe he knew where Sasuke was, and if he knew where Sasuke was-!

"Weeeell?"

Naruto glanced up at him.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna ask me if 'you know who' is here?"  
Naruto just looked at him confusingly

"Voldamort?"  
Deidara snorted.

"No silly, I mean Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes widened and his heart raced.

"Is he-?"

Deidara couldn't contain it any more.

"HE'S HERE!"


	3. Chapter 2

Nerds and Jocks go to college 2

"You gotta be shitting me."

Naruto wasn't the only one who bumped into someone from high school. Neji jolted.

"Gaara, don't even think about it."

Gaara clenched his fist.

"He needs to die."

"No, no he does not!" Neji then clung onto his arm. "Come on, he doesn't seem to notice we're here. Let's just go sit in the back." Neji then dragged him to the back of the class. But Gaara never took his eyes off of him.

"Sasuke…"

"AH HEM!" Both Deidara and Naruto glanced up to see their teacher. "People are trying to LEARN here."

They both sunk their heads as the teacher walked by. They then glanced at each other, then snickered.

"What a grouch."

"I know right? Un."

They both chuckled again.

"So, why you taking this political thoughts class?"  
"I needed another Social Science class. You?"  
Naruto leaned back on his chair.

"Same here I guess. I just thought out of all my options that this sounded the easiest."

"Un." Deidara nodded in agreement. "I get cha, I mean how hard can it be to learn about other people's thoughts?"

"And I hope you already bought your books."

Their teacher had continued his lecture. Deidara then dug through his bag and pulled out four books. Naruto's eyes widened. On Liberty and other writings? Economic Justice? Multiculturalism? … Democracy!? Those aren't books on people's thoughts! Those were books on types of government! Damn school lied to him! Naruto raised his hand. The teacher sighed.

"You don't have to have your books today."

Naruto chuckled nervously. Well there was that (since he didn't get his books yet).

"Not that, why are all these books on types of governments?"  
There was silence. Then the class burst out laughing at him. The teacher coughed loudly.

"Did you not read the summary of the class before signing up?"

"I did, and it says 'to go over the thoughts of historical thinkers'. Not 'we're gonna talk about how government came to be'."

"Ah." The teacher commented dully "You're a freshmen aren't you?"

Naruto nodded nervously as he felt everybody's gaze on him.

"This is a social science class, meaning the study of human society and social relationships. Because this is a 'political thoughts' class we are going to talk about how all these people 'thought' about said government and how it affected people in society. Hence politics."

"…oh."

The teacher then turned around writing stuff on the board and continued his lecture. Naruto sighed, Deidara patted him on the shoulder.

"It's okay hon, it happens to all of us. Un."

Naruto glanced over at him and smiled. He was glad that someone like him was in his class.

He was annoyed that someone like him was in his class. Why? Why did Sasuke just HAVE to go to this school? Wasn't he insanely rich? Shouldn't he be in like, somewhere elite? (Gaara and Shino are extremely rich too, but they went to the school to be with their partners).

He continued to watch Sasuke from behind. He hated him, he hated his guts. Naruto went out of his way to make their relationship work and what did he do in return? He ran, fucking ran, because things were starting to look scary. Damn baby didn't even get beat up like Naruto did. Fuck, he didn't even undergo the pain Naruto went through. Naruto may of smiled on the outside going all 'I'm gonna find Sasuke!' but Gaara knew better. Deep down inside Naruto was crying and hurt. And no one hurts his best friends, or make them cry. NO ONE.

The pencil in Gaara's fist snapped and Neji gulped. Oh yeah, Gaara was defiantly gonna kill him. There was no way Gaara was gonna forgive Sasuke for what he had done to Naruto. Worst part was, as much as he wanted to stop Gaara, he really couldn't. What Sasuke had done was unacceptable even in his prospective. Like Gaara, he thought Naruto deserved WAY better. It was one thing for Sasuke to of transfer schools, but to not tell anyone, not even his BOYFRIEND, AND break it off while said boyfriend was in the hospital undergoing pain which, might I add, HE GOT BECAUSE HE WAS PROTECTING THEIR RELATIONSHIP!? That and Sasuke hadn't even bother calling or write a goddamn email explaining why. If that had happened to Neji, he would of broke.

Finally class was over and everyone got up from their seats. All except Gaara and Neji.

"We're not gonna tell him, are we?"

"No. Naruto should not find out about this."

"But what if they end up in the same class?"

Gaara snorted.

"Doubt it. Didn't you say Sasuke's parents were like, huge in the business industry? No, Naruto wouldn't be taking any classes that would involve something like that."

Neji then glanced over and watched as Sasuke headed towards the door.

"What about extra electives? Or other mandatory classes outside the field?"  
"…I still don't think they'll end up in the same class."

Neji sighed.

"Whatever you say Gaara. …I still think he's gonna find out."

"True, but not anytime soon. Just so long as everyone keeps their mouths shut, there's still a chance for Naruto to find someone else."

"Hey guys! Guess what!? Deidara just told me that Sasuke goes to this school! Isn't that awesome!?"  
Gaara just sat there mid way through a bite of his pasta blinking slowly, then put it down, closed his eyes and began taking deep breaths through his nose. There was no deed to explode when the person you wanted to strangle wasn't even there.

"Uuuh…oh-kay?"

"Oh-kay?"  
Naruto asked a little offended. He would of thought for sure his friends would have been ecstatic as he was. Especially Neji since him and Sasuke were such good friends. Neji sighed. Where to begin?

"Uh Naruto, don't you think you should, oh I don't know, let him go?"

Naruto just stood there with his tray full of food then tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Naruto I don't think you and Sasuke are gonna get back together-" Neji snapped his fingers "just like that."

"Oh!" Naruto smiled and sat next to them "Yeah I know. It's gonna take a while. That and there'll be lots to catch up on and stuff. But I'm sure it'll work out alright."

"Naruto-" Neji reached his hand out to him worryingly.

"What you guys talking about?"

Kiba asked excitedly as he placed himself down at the lunch table. Naruto smiled.

"Sasuke's here!"

"No shit? Hey! Shino!" Kiba turned to Shino who was heading their direction. "Sasuke's here at this school!"

Shino raised a brow and sat at the table as well.

"Really? I would of thought he be in some high end University."

"So did I…" Gaara mumbled as he began violently stabbing his food.

"But that's totally awesome right!?"

"Well, yeah." Kiba commented with a mouth full of food. "I mean, you guys were pretty close. It be good to reunite with him."

"I know right?!"

Gaara began glairing at Kiba, which of course Shino realized right away.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

Though the question was asked out loud as a response to Naruto's comment, Gaara knew that the question was being directed at him. He then glared at Shino who too was keeping an eye on him. Kiba and Neji then looked at each other worryingly, this didn't look good. Where as Naruto continued eating oblivious to the tension between the two boys. 'for once' Naruto thought to himself 'things are starting to look good'.


	4. Chapter 3

Nerds and Jocks got to College 3

Kiba sighed. There was something obviously going on between Gaara and Shino. Which of course was gonna get them no where but trouble. He then did a side-glance towards Naruto. Should he even tell him? I mean, it was centered around him after all, surly he had the right to know …but then again, he looked towards the overhead, it may actually make things worse. Besides, it's his fault for not noticing it in the first place.

"Gah." Naruto bonk his head on the desk. "This shit's hard."

Kiba snorted.

"You need help?"

Naruto was silent.

"I'm gonna go ask Sasuke…"

Kiba smacked himself on the forehead. Duh he'd say that. That's all Naruto ever thinks about.

"But I'm right here."

"And you're not my tutor."

Kiba sighed. He gave up trying to reason with this moron.

Soon class was over and everybody was starting to head out the door.

"What do you have after this?"

Naruto glanced at his schedual.

"Nothing. Apparently this is my last class."

"…"

"What?"

"I hate you. I hate you so much."

Naruto laughed.

"Sucks to be you. See you later!"

Naruto started running to the door.

"You going home?!"

Naruto stopped and poked his head back into the classroom.

"Nope! I'm Sasuke searching!"

And with that bolted. Kiba smiled but shook his head. Naruto really was a goof. Just how the hell did he plan to find Sasuke at a huge school like this?

He spoke too soon.

"Ooooh…"

There in Kiba's class was Sasuke. Jesus, Kiba thought to himself, what was he supposed to do in a situation like this? I mean, he guess he could just waltz on over and say 'hi' but… that be damn awkward. He then began texting Shino.

Kiba – Sasuke's in my class.

Shino - Did you say hi?

Kiba - …no

Shino – Go do that you moron! We need Sasuke to realize that we're all here too!

Kiba gulped.

Kiba – through me?

Shino – How else dumbass?

Kiba turned off his phone and walked right on over to Sasuke's desk.

"Hey there Sasuke."

Sasuke completely ignored him. He was apparently really into his book.

"…I didn't know you wore glasses."

Kiba noted to start a conversation. Again nothing. Kiba felt dead embarrassed. He looked like an idiot!

"Uh…I'll be, like, AAAALL the way in the back. Kay?"

But he knew there wouldn't be a response so he started walking to the back of the room. Not only that but people were staring at him too. His heartbeat raced and his palms got all sweaty and shaky. He was a total nerve wreck.

"I'm telling you Shino, he was being a total ass! He never once looked up or even talked to me. It was like… he was pretending I wasn't even there!"

Kiba was looking down, fist clamped at his sides and eyes watering. He was both angry and embarrassed. The way people kept looking at him… Shino sighed and pulled Kiba in for a hug.

"You did your best."

"…where's Naruto?"

"In his room."

"Should I tell him?"  
"…no. Naruto needs to find him on his own. Otherwise it makes less meaningful."

Kiba sighed.

"Yeah whatever."

"Hey," Shino pulled away from the hug with his hands on Kiba's shoulders. "He's only in one of your classes and it's over. You won't be seeing him for a while, so relax."

Kiba smiled. "Got it." then stepped back out of Shino's reach and grabbed a different bag from the sofa. "I gotta go."

Shino raised a brow.

"Where? Aren't your classes done for today?"  
"But not my job." Kiba groaned.

"…you know, I would pay you very well if-"

"I'm not gonna be your personal stripper."

"Aw come on!"

Kiba smiled as he turned around and headed for the door.

"Love yeah hon!"

And with that left. Shino sighed. There went all his hopes and dreams right out the door. Oh well, if not now he was most certainly gonna have his way with him later. Shino then walked over to his big comfy red chair and began to read. Just cause Kiba worked late didn't mean he wasn't gonna have a 'quicky' with his play mate before going to bed.

Kiba tapped on the counter impatiently. First day on the job and he was stuck with cashier and phone duty. Luckily he wasn't the delivery guy or the chef. Had that been the case he would of either of been stuck in traffic with delicious smelling food, or trying to concentrate on cooking and not eating it. But still, this part of the job was lame.

Just then the phone rang and Kiba leaped at the chance to answer it to over come his devastating boredom.

"Thank you for calling Domino's how can I help you?"

"Pepperoni. Large."

Kiba blinked a few times, did people seriously talk like that?

"Uh, sure. One large pepperoni. And that would be under-?"

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke, S-A-S- wait what?"

"Bye." And hung up.

Kiba just looked at the phone and blinked. How was it Naruto who was actually searching for Sasuke unable to find him, and that he was always bumping into him when he didn't actually want to?

It wasn't long before Sasuke showed up to take his pizza. Kiba ground his teeth together. What did Naruto see in this bastard?

"You're god damn pepperoni."

But alas Sasuke was unfazed by Kiba's words and took out a $10. Since it was pick up the pizza was a lot cheaper than delivery. Kiba took the money and gave him the change.

"There you go, ungrateful jerk."

Sasuke just merely took his pizza and left. Kiba was literally twitching. Even when he was insulting him he didn't pay attention to him! What the hell!? Kiba tried taking deep breaths. Only a few more hours then he could go home. Kiba then relaxed on the thought of not having to bump into Sasuke tomorrow as well. I mean, what were the chances of him being in two of his classes?

- ( The next day)

"GOD DAMN IT!"


	5. Chapter 4

Nerds and Jocks go to college 4

"Someone, anyone… SHOOT ME!"

"Aw come on Kiba, college's not that bad."

Kiba jolted his head towards Naruto. Damn prick didn't even have a CLUE what he was having to go through!

"Now now, there will be no killing my boyfriend."

"But, but-!" Kiba whined as Shino came to sit next to him.

Naruto then noticed something.

"Where's Gaara and Neji?"

"Oh, Neji had a class going on during this time and couldn't make it."

"Ah… Gaara?"

Kiba gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeeeah, about that-"

"Gaara hates my guts. Again."

"God damn it Shino what did you do?"

"Breathe?"

Naruto continued to pout at him but Shino ignored him and continued to eat. 'Great' Naruto thought to himself 'right when things were FINALLY looking good my friends just HAD to start some sort of feud'.

"Shino, you really have to stop pissing people off."

"I can't stop what mother nature's created."

"…huh?"  
"He means that he can't change the fact that he was born to piss people off."

"…YES YOU CAN!"

Shino then looked at the time.

"I've got to start heading out. See yeah guys later."

Kiba and Naruto waved to him as Shino began exiting the lunch building. Kiba was about to get up too but was stopped by a tug on his shirt.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, out?"

"Kiba you don't have any classes now."

"What makes you think – " Naruto then pulled out a piece of paper and Kiba's eyes widened "You have a copy of my schedual!?"

"Yep, and Gaara's too. Originally I just wanted them so that I can try to set up a time to hang out. But-" Naruto smirked devilishly and a dark aura submerged "now that I know Sasuke's here, I know you can come help me look for him."

Kiba shivered.

"B-but I don't want to!"

"Tough! Sides, you're my friend. Remeeeember?" He then began to drag Kiba "Come on, lets go."

"Nooooo!" Kiba whined as the two of them left the building.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Kiba pulled his hoodie down as far as it could. There was no way he was gonna let himself be seen with this guy. That and it was starting to rain.

"Come on!"

"Ah!"

Naruto then continued to drag the resisting Kiba as he continued to protest.

"Why the hell are you dragging me along!?"

"Cause for some odd reason Gaara didn't want to come and everyone else was busy."

Kiba then planted his feet in the ground causing them to halt. But Naruto attempted to keep pulling anyways.

"Come on Kiba! We need to find Sasukkkke!"

"Do you even realize WHY Gaara refused to help you?"

Naruto then stopped pulling.

"No, I don't. Why wouldn't he?"  
Kiba smacked his forehead.

"Cause idiot, he DOESN'T want you and Sasuke together."

Naruto blinked a few times.

"Huh?"

"Oh come on! Do I REALLY have to spell it out for you?! Gaara HATES Sasuke!"

"But…why?"

"…" Kiba took in a deep breath. "Reason number one, he dumped you while you were in the hospital, while you were in pain, unable to stop him, and didn't even bother saying why; if he had, it clearly wasn't for a very good reason. Reason number two, he moved without telling ANYONE and didn't even bother contacting you, and changed his phone number so that even you couldn't get ahold of him. Reason number three, …he's an ass."

"Okay okay, I get it." Naruto glanced at the ground angrily. "So he left. I get it."

"No, no you don't." Kiba then placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "The reason he hates him is cause Sasuke did this to YOU. That he hurt YOU. YOU, Gaara's best friend since childhood. You know when Gaara cares about something he gets over protective. He's worried about you getting hurt again by Sasuke."

Naruto relaxed his tense shoulders and his expression softened into a sadder one. Kiba was right. That WAS how Gaara must have been feeling.

"I'm…I'm such an idiot."

"You really are."

Naruto glared at him playfully.

"Some friend you are."

"Bitch! I'm the best kind of friend there is!"

"And that would be?"

"Me!"

Naruto began to laugh and Kiba too soon joined.

"Let's go home and try again tomorrow, yeah?"

Naruto took Kiba's offered hand and walked home.

"You're both idiots." Shino commented the next morning as he took out the thermometer from Kiba's mouth. "Going outside really late at night when it's cold and rainy…"

"But, but I wanted to go find Sasuke!" Naruto whined before giving a sneeze.

"Couldn't you of done that, oh I don't know, in the morning? When it's not so colossal weather fuck?"

"…no?"

Shino sighed and looked at Kiba for an explanation. Kiba raised his hands up in defense.

"Don't look at me, he dragged me into it."

Shino chuckled, those two really were doomed as friends.

"I'll go make you guys some honey tea. Meanwhile, stay warm."

"…does this mean we get to skip class?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Shino burst out into an evil laughter, then instantly stopped.

"No. Wear a bunch of layers and go to class. There's only so many days you can miss and they are only to be used for EMERGENCY'S."

"…So if I left to go look for Sasuke-"

"That doesn't count."

"Awwwww." Naruto sulked his head.

As Shino was making their tea in the kitchen, Naruto and Kiba sat on the couch huddled in their blankets.

"…you must hate him too huh?" Kiba glanced over at Naruto who was looking at the coffee table. "You must think me going out of my way to find him is pointless huh?"

Kiba sighed.

"Well, I wouldn't say pointless. With you, it's more like HOPEless."

"Hey!" Naruto jolted his head towards Kiba. Kiba chuckled with his horse throat. His voice then began to crack. "No… I think what you're doing is cool. It's not everyday you get to see someone going out of their way to get what they want. If you really love Sasuke that much, then I say go for it man." Naruto smiled, but then Kiba frowned. "And if he refuses imma knock him senseless."

"Kiba!"

"Now boys, stop fighting." Shino commented as he entered the room with their tea. "We're trying to get better, not worse, remember?"

They made some muffled noises indicating they understood. Shino smiled as he handed them their tea.

"Drink up, gets some extra layers to keep warm and go to class alright?" Shino then glanced over at the wall with the clock. "I have to go. You boys behave!" and with that left them with their warm honey flavored tea.

"Ick, I hate tea."

"Just shut up and drink."


	6. Chapter 5

Nerds and Jocks go to college 5

"I blame this cold on yoooou…"

Neji blink a few times as he entered his next class only to find Kiba pointing and glairing at Sasuke. Neji sighed, why was he in another class with Sasuke? Neji wasn't going into business.

"Come on Kiba, leave him be."

"I'll get you for this. I'll get chuuu…."

Neji dragged Kiba to the back and took their seats.

"Why am I ALWAYS in a class with him?!"

"You too huh?"

"Aside from math he's in ALL my classes!"

"And those would be?"  
"Economics, chemistry." He then pouted as he continued to glare at Sasuke's back "and now in my damn literature class. Oh, and did I mention he orders pizza on Tuesdays at my Tuesday and Thursday job?"

"Ouch," Neji winced "that's gotta suck."

"Ya think?!"

The teacher walked in soon after and class begun. But since this was day one of the class and all they were gonna cover was the review Neji didn't pay much attention. All he could think about was how lucky he was that he only had Sasuke for two classes, math and literature. He then glanced over to Kiba.

"Have you, you know…"

"What?"

"Talked to him?"  
Kiba snorted.

"I tried, but the damn bastard keeps ignoring me."

"You're not the only one."

Kiba looked at Neji dully.

"You too huh?"  
"Well, more like Gaara tried to threaten him but was completely blown off. It was like-"

"You guys weren't even there?"  
"Yeah! Like we weren't even real!"

"Maybe if I introduced him to my real fist he'd notice…"

"Oh no you don't. I already have to deal with one violent maniac I don't need two."

Kiba began leaning back and rocking his chair. What was up with Sasuke? And why was he ignoring everyone? Well whatever the reason was, Kiba bit his thumb nail, it was pissing him off.

Class was out early and they both walked out of the class together.

"Let's follow him."

"…what?"

"I said lets follow him."

"Why on earth would you wanna follow him? I mean, aren't you against him being with Naruto?"

"I'm just curious about what's happened to him. I mean, don't you find his particular attitude-"

"Odd?"  
"Yeah, odd?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said it didn't. But how's following him gonna help answer our question?"

"What other choice do we have? He won't listen or talk to anyone."

That was true. Kiba sighed.

"Fine. Just remember me and Sasuke have an economics class later on today."

"Will do."

They then proceeded to follow at a safe distance behind Sasuke.

"…he's been siting here for hours!"

"Kiba, it's only been half an hour."

"FOREEEEEEVER!"

Neji just rolled his eyes and continued to watch Sasuke. Sasuke really had been just sitting there, well, he was reading too, but in all honesty it didn't really seem like it. Not once did he even flip a page. It was like, he was just staring at it while his mind was somewhere off in space.

"…I wonder if he's broken."

Kiba just looked confusingly at Neji.

"Dude, people can't 'break'."

"No I mean… oh never mind."

"No I wanna know what you mean."

Neji sighed.  
"Let's just say something tragic happened. Like… your parents died."

"Ooooh-kaaay?"

"Well, if you're young when that happens it can be so traumatizing that your brain begins to shut down and you distance yourself from the rest of the world."

Kiba just stared at him. He wasn't getting it. He needed a better example…

"Akamaru just died." (Akamaru is Kiba's pet dog)

Kiba's eyes widened and immediately began to water.

"Wha-wha-?"

Neji snapped his fingers and pointed at Kiba's heart.

"THAT'S the feeling I'm talking about."

Kiba blinked a few times, then jolted his head.

"HEY!" Kiba then began whipping his teary eyes. "Not cool man! Not cool!"

Neji shrugged his shoulders "You're the one who asked."

True, Kiba pouted, but he didn't need to go THAT far…

Neji then turned his attention back on Sasuke. He then spotted something.

"Hey, who's that?"

Kiba too then turned his head back in Sasuke's general direction.

"…I think I've seen that person before…"

"Where?"

"…back at high school."


	7. Chapter 6

Nerds and Jocks go to college 6

"Hey, you alright? You look kinda out of it."

Neji merely stood at the doorway, took a few steps in, shut the door by leaning into it, paused, then walked over and sat down in one of their chairs.

"I'm not really all that sure."

Gaara raised a brow and grabbed the other chair in their room and sat in it in front of him.  
"What's up?"  
"…I think I may of judged Sasuke wrong."

Gaara twitched.

"What do you mean?"

"Weeell…"

"Shit shit shit shit SHIT!" Naruto yelled as he dashed through the house "Where the hell did I put it!?"

Shino chuckled as he watched Naruto franticly running about as he continued to take sips from his soda. His ears twitched as he heard a door open and smiled.

"Welcome home Kiba."

"…hi."

Kiba then tossed his coat on the sofa.

"Kiba! Oh thank god!" Naruto dashed over to him and clamped his hands on Kiba's shoulders "Have you seen my work out essay?!"

"Uh…the coffee table?"

"I already looked there!"

"Have you looked underneath it?"

"Ah-!" Naruto then paused. No, no he didn't. He then dashed over to the coffee table and looked underneath. "Kiba you're a life saver!" Naruto then pulled out his paper, ran over to Kiba, gave him a big hug and bolted out the door. Kiba chuckled. Naruto was such a dork.

"Kiba, what's wrong?"

Kiba turned to Shino and gave him a weary smile.

"Nothing gets past you huh?"

Shino patted at the spot next to him and Kiba walked over and sat down.

"What happened?"

"…I think I know why Sasuke REALLY left."

Naruto gave a sigh in relief; he had managed to turn in his paper on time. In his opinion it was kinda mean for them to of made students turn in essays on the second day of class, but if that's what it took then he was gonna do it.

Naruto may of quit football back in high school due to bullying, but that hadn't meant he stopped sports all together. Naruto had continued to play basketball and had joined Gaara and his team in soccer. And though he was pretty good at it, he didn't picture himself as a pro-player. But he still loved everything about sports. Then it dawned on him. He wanted to help others in sports, he wanted, to personally train people in sports. Not as a coach, but for something even more important. He wanted to be the one who helped others get in the physical shape they needed to be in order to compete. Because everyone knows you can't have a scrawny guy playing football, now can yeah?

"This is soo cool! I'm so glad we get to be in the same class!"

Naruto smiled. Ah Lee, the only member on his old football team who DIDN'T try to kill him.

"I know right? Say, what are you going towards?"

"As a future job? I wanna be a physical therapist!"

Naruto blink a few times.

"What made you want to do that?"

"Well, remember when I got injured at that one football tournament during high school and how I was told that because of all the pervious injuries I had that I was never gonna be able to compete in sports?" Naruto nodded remembering the incident. "I was crushed. I LOVED sports! And for them to tell me never to compete ever again shattered my world. But then my parents got a hold of this amazing physical doctor. And you know what? She helped me with my problem and before you knew it I was back in sports!" Lee then sighed as he clasped his hands together. "That's why I want to become just like her. I want to help people who were in the same exact position as I was."

Naruto was lost in awe.

"Dude, that's totally awesome."

Lee smiled.

"I know right!?"

"I just thought…"

"What?"

"…well you cut your hair and wore the same green jumpsuit as Gai. So I just assumed you were gonna try to be like him."

Lee laughed.

"Not gonna lie, that's what I thought too. But you know what? People change their minds all the time. Heck students here probably change their ideal major, like, every term."

Naruto then chuckled. Yeah, life was all about changes.

Class was over but the two boys decided to still hang out, so they began roaming the campus.

"So, what are you going after?"

"Hm? Oh professional trainer."

"You mean like a personal gym trainer for sports players?"

"Yep."

"Neat! Way to keep the youth alive!"

Naruto laughed at Lee's choice of words, he always said strange things.

"So how's Kiba?"

"Alright. Him and Shino bought a place near by and are letting me live in their attic in the garage." Lee then gubbed his bottom lip and got all puppy eyed. "…what?"

"You're not gonna live in the dorms first?"

"No?"

"But you're totally missing out in making more friends!"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"And that's a big deal cause that's what 'youth' is all about, right?"

"Right! Naruto you should seriously consider trying it out!"

"Hmmm, no thanks. Sides, I've got everything I want living at their place. I'm still near school, I get to hang out with awesome friends everyday-" Naruto then froze.

"Naruto?" Lee asked noticing he never finished the sentence.

"…Sasuke?"

And indeed it was Sasuke. Naruto's heart was pounding like crazy and he could feel a gush of joy over taking him.

"SASUKE!"

Naruto was about to jump the guy and drown him in a thousand kisses, but Lee grabbed hold of him preventing him from doing so.

"The hell Lee!? Why you stopping me!?"

"Look."

Naruto then turned to look in Sasuke's direction and saw it.

"No…"

Somebody else jumped onto Sasuke and was drowning him in kisses. Naruto's heart sank and he could feel the weight of gravity pushing him down. His legs lost all since of feeling and he fell to the ground.

"S-Sasuke…has a girlfriend?"


	8. Chapter 7

Nerds and Jocks go to college 7

"…he what?"

Gaara asked again trying to process everything he heard. Neji sighed and began to re-explain.

"Sasuke's engaged. See, his parents apparently found out about him going out with a guy and were furious. So they forced him to be in an engagement with some daughter of another big company, to both 'fix' Sasuke and gain more power for the company."

"So Sasuke didn't even get to decide to transfer schools or move."

"That's right."

"But couldn't he of said no? Or try to run away?"

"Ch, Gaara this is the Uchiha's we're talking about. If Sasuke tried to run away they would ruin him and force him to come back crawling to them."

Gaara then glanced out the window.

"Hence why Sasuke dumped Naruto."

"Right."

"…that's fucked up."

Gaara clinched his fist. Sure he didn't want Sasuke and Naruto back together…but not like this. Now that he knew what was really going on he actually felt pretty bad for Sasuke. Not mention it explained Sasuke's weird behavior. His parents had literally forced him to become an obedient little puppet.

"When's the big day?"

"Don't know, there was only so much information we could pick up from Sasuke and his fiancé conversation."

Gaara continued to look out the window a bit then pulled out his phone. Neji raised a brow.

"Who you calling?"

"Shino. I hate to admit it, but when it comes down to shit like this he's really good at it."

Neji's eyes widened.

"You mean-?"  
"Yes," He then placed the phone next to his ear as it ringed "we have an engagement to crash."

"Oh dear god I'm so SORRY!" Lee slammed the door open to Shino and Kiba's house. "I think I BROKE him!"

"…Da fuck?"  
"Oh that's Lee, an ex teammate of ours."

Shino's eyes widened as he then pulled a bat from beneath his red chair. Kiba then began to panic. "No no! Lee was one of the good guys!"

Shino glared at Lee and kept his eyes on him as he slowly put the bat back underneath the chair.

"I'm keeping my eye on you…"

Lee gulped. This guy was scary.

"Now." Kiba clapped his hands together, "What did you do to Naruto?"

Lee then walked over to the couch and flopped Naruto, who was getting a piggyback ride, down. Naruto didn't seem to be fazed. In fact, he was emotionless.

"…He saw Sasuke and his fiancé, huh?"

Lee merely nodded to Shino's comment.

"The poor guy just…broke."

Kiba then snapped his fingers near Naruto's ears but there came no response.

"He's gone, long gone."

Shino glanced away. He didn't want to see his friend like this.

"Shino…" Shino then glanced towards Kiba. "What are we gonna do?"

"…I…I don't know."

Kiba blinked a few times, then walked towards a window.

"Kiba, what are you doing?"

"Checking to see if pigs are flying."

"…ha ha, very funny."

"I'm serious Shino!" Kiba turned his head towards him "When it comes down to this sort of stuff, you're a pro!"

"Not when it comes down going up against the Uchiha's. I mean, it was one thing when it was just Sasuke, but to mess with his family is nuts! I mean, they're one of THE biggest industries in the world. Why other companies -" Shino then paused.

"Other companies…"

"Shino?"

Shino smirked.

"I got it."

His phone then rang and he picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Cut the crap, you know it's me."

"Doesn't mean I believe what's on my caller I.D. Who knows, Neji could have been using your phone to call me. After all…don't you hate my guts?"  
"I'll hate you're guts later. Do you have a plan or not?"

Shino raised a brow.

"Does that mean you're down with what ever I say and that you're on board with getting Sasuke and Naruto together?"  
"Uh, duh? Why else would I call you? Dumbass."

Shino smirked.

"Good, cause I'm going to need you're help as well."

"That big huh?"

"Oh yes." Shino's smirk became more devious "That big indeed…"

The next day Naruto woke up on the couch. 'huh' he thought to himself dully 'how'd I end up here?' Naruto then lefted his nose in the air. Something smelt good…

"Hey." Naruto then slowly turned his head to the side. "You hungry?" Kiba asked softly as he brought a plate full of food close to his face. Naruto merely got up and took the plate. Then silently began eating. Kiba smiled. He was glade to know that Naruto wasn't one of those people who didn't eat while in a depression.

"Today's Friday, so there isn't any classes for us going on today."

Naruto nodded and continued eating.

"Gaara and Shino are going to be busy, but Neji thought it be good if we did something together. Just the three of us."

Naruto paused as he took everything in.

"…" he opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Hm?" Kiba leaned in "Speak up budy, I can't hear yeah."

"… Shino and Gaara…"

"Oh that? Shockingly they're getting along now. In fact, they're even working on a 'project' together."

Naruto glanced towards the window.

"Naruto?"

"…where's the flying pigs?"

Kiba was howling with laughter and even Naruto managed a weak smile.

"Come on." Kiba slapped Naruto on the back. "Go get changed and we'll get going."

"…where?"

"Where ever I god damn please! Now hurry up and get dressed!"

Naruto smiled and hurried to the garage and went up to his room. Kiba sighed in relief. So far so good. Kiba and Neji may of not of been able to help Shino with his 'master plan' but they were able to at least help Naruto with his depression. After all, they were his friends, and if there was something they could at least contribute in, it was making Naruto smile again.

"If you don't get your ass down here in 5 minutes I'm ditching your sorry ass!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Naruto then ran down the stairs then jumped to the floor instead of taking the last few steps with his arms spread out.

"Ta-Dah!"

"Yeah yeah, you look fabulous, now get in the damn car."

Naruto gave him a huge ass grin, ran over to the car, and slid across the hood.

"Gah! How many times have I told you not to do that?!"

Naruto laughed and got into the passenger side. Kiba smiled, and got into the drivers side.

"I swear if you get a scratch on it, I'm making you pay for repairs."

"Yeah yeah, now are we going or are you gonna give me another lecture on what else I can't do to your car?"

Kiba rolled his eyes before pressing the button for the garage door and driving out and hitting the road. Today was going to be an awesome day.


	9. Chapter 8

Nerds and Jocks go to college 8

_Yo listen up__  
__Heres the story about a little guy that lives in a blue world__  
__And all day and all night and everything he sees is just blue like him__  
__Inside and outside__  
__Blue his house with a blue little window and a blue corvette__  
__And everything is blue for him and his-self__  
__And everybody around cuz he aint got nobody to listen.___

_Im blue da ba dee da ba di __  
__da ba dee da ba di __  
__da ba dee da ba di __  
__da ba dee Da ba di __  
__da ba dee da ba di __  
_

_Im blue da ba dee da ba di __  
__da ba dee da ba di __  
__da ba dee da ba di __  
__da ba dee Da ba di __  
__da ba dee da ba di _

___I have a blue house with a blue window__  
__Blue is the color I thought that i'd wear__  
__Blue are the streets and all the trees are too__  
__I have a girlfriend and she is so blue__  
__Blue are the people here that walk around__  
__Blue like my corvette its standing outside__  
__Blue are the words I say and what I think__  
__Blue are the feelings that live inside me.___

_Im blue da ba dee da ba di __  
__da ba dee da ba di __  
__da d ba dee da ba di __  
__da ba dee Da ba di __  
__da ba dee da ba di __  
_

_Im blue da ba dee da ba di __  
__da ba dee da ba di __  
__da d ba dee da ba di __  
__da ba dee Da ba di __  
__da ba dee da ba di __  
_

_I have a blue house with a blue window__  
__Blue is the color I thought that i'd wear__  
__Blue are the streets and all the trees are too__  
__I have a girlfriend and she is so blue__  
__Blue are the people here that walk around__  
__Blue like my corvette its standing outside__  
__Blue are the words I say and what I think__  
__Blue are the feelings that live inside me._

_Im blue da ba dee da ba di __  
__da ba dee da ba di __  
__da ba dee da ba di __  
__da ba dee da ba di __  
__da ba dee da ba di_

_Im blue da ba dee da ba di __  
__da ba dee da ba di __  
__da ba dee da ba di __  
__da ba dee da ba di __  
__da ba dee da ba di_

The boys began cheering and whistling after singing to loud random music on the radio.

"Thank you, thank you very much!"

"I'll be here same time next week!"

"Fuck that, I'll be here all week long!"

And were now howling and spouting random shit as they drove on with the roof of the car down.

Naruto then leaned back into his seat as Kiba began flipping through channels. There was nothing like singing classics on max volume with your buddies and making people flip you off as they passed by. This was the life.

"Dude stop right here!"

"Seriously? You wanna sing this song?"

"Fuck yeah! We're men! Let's sing this shit! Woo hoo!"

Kiba smirked as he picked up some more speed.

"Yeah! Let's kick this car's gears into over drive!"

…they had no idea how drunk they looked. Or at least…how much they appeared to be drunk. (They were sober…they were just acting like complete idiots).

"…what?"

Gaara grounded.

"I. NEED. Your. Help."

"…one more time."

"For god sakes Kankurou! Are you gonna help or not!?"

His older brother, Kankurou, smirked.

"Maaaaybe. That depends. You gonna say the magic words?"

Gaara looked up at him dully.

"You gotta be shitting me."

Kankurou just continued to smirk. Gaara looked at the ground embarrassingly. He could not BELIEVE he was actually gonna do this…

"I. Need .Your. HELP! …p-p…please…"

Oooh how his brother was loving every minute of this.

"Now that you asked SO nicely. I will."

Kankurou then turned around and began digging through his stuff.

"…I like him."

"I know. He's an ass, just like you."

"Yeeeah."

Kankurou then turned around.

"This what you looking for?"

Shino's eyes began to sparkle. Oh how he wanted one of these…but his parents knew better than to let him get his hands on one. And since they controlled the money they gave him, he couldn't very well buy it on his own. He ran his finger along it.

"Oooh, it's so pretty."

"I thought you'd like it."

"…what is it?" Gaara finally asked looking at the weird black little machine.

Shino smirked devilishly.

"Satin in a computer."

"We're here!" Kiba cheered as they hoped out of the car.

"Bout time! We've been driving for hours!"

He then stretched then froze.

"Oh. My. God."  
"I know."

"YOU TOOK ME TO BULLWINKLES?!"

Aw, Bullwinkles Family Fun Center. For those who don't know what this amazing place is, I will explain. It is a place that's got pretty much everything. Great food, go karts, laser tag, rock climbing, batting cages, bumper boats, frog hoppers, an arcade, heck they even had miniature golf. If there was any way to describe the happiness Naruto was feeling it would that of a little kid going to Disney land for the very first time.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU!"

He then ran over to Kiba and hugged him. Kiba patted his back.

"Yes yes, I know. I'm amazing."

"What!? I'm the one who's paying for all this!"

Naruto then turned around and saw Neji pouting. He smiled one of his biggest smiles and ran towards him and jumped as he clung onto him, causing them to fall.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Naruto was cuddling Neji harshly.

"Your love is crushing me…"

Kiba laughed at the two boys on the ground. This was DEFINATLY gonna be an awesome day.

"Shino, Kankurou, where are we going?"

The two boys just smirked at him.

"You'll see."

"Yeah, it's a surprise."

Gaara twitched. There…there was two of them. They were both demon spawns from hell!

"…I wanna go home."

Gaara whined as he looked out the window of his family's private plain.

"I NEVER WANNA GO HOME!"

Naruto yelled happily as he drove his go-kart past Neji and Kiba.

"Oh no you don't!"

Kiba then pushed his foot all the way on the gas peddle and took a sharp corner.

"No one gets past me!"

"SHIT!"

Neji yelled as he hit one of tires that framed the racetrack. Both Naruto and Kiba laughed and drove on.

"Face it Kiba!" Naruto yelled behind him "You're never gonna catch up to me!"

Kiba twitched.

"Is that a challenge!?"

"Bet your ass it is!"

"You're ON!"

In the end Kida totally kicked his ass.

"Damn Kiba, where'd you learn to drive like that?"

"Uh, through X-box?"

"You learned how to drive through a game?" Neji shivered. "Remind me to NEVER get a ride from you."

"Oh come on! I'm no where NEAR as bad of a driver as Shino."

The two boys shivered.

"Oh yeah…"

"Now THAT guys a lunatic on the road."

They all laughed and looked up at a map.

"Where too next?"  
"Miniature golf!"

Kiba and Naruto looked at Neji baffled. Neji pouted.

"You guys got to choose go karts, so I get to choose golf!"

"Yeah but…golf, seriously?"

"Have you ever done it?"

"…"

"…"

"Then don't give me that! Come on! Let's go!"

"…why are we here?"

Gaara complained after Shino and Kankurou had hacked into the buildings security and were currently ridding on an elevator. Shino and Kankurou looked at each other and smirked devilishly.

"Well Gaara" Kankurou began to explain as the elevator doors opened. "you know that the Uchiha's well only want their son to marry ONLY to the best, riiiight?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So-" Shino then hooked up Kankurou's gadget and a flash drive (that Shino had worn around his neck like a necklace) to the nearest computer in the building and began typing away on the keyboard. "What happens… when they're no longer the best?" He then pressed the enter button and waited.

"I don't get it. What exactly did you-" as if right on cue the lights shut off and people around them began to panic. "…Oh."

"Nooooo!"

"Damn it! I just lost connection to that damn costumer I've been after!"

"I didn't save my document!"

"My paper that's due today is still in the printer!"

"We're gonna die!"

The workers were all in hysterics and were completely out of control.

"…remind me to NEVER work in a cubical."

"Ditto."

"Damn ball! Get in the hole!"

Naruto was practically screaming at the golf ball.

"You know, I actually like this game."

"You haven't made it in once."

"Ah Neji, sometimes it's not all about winning…it's about dragging everyone down with you and watching them suffer."

"…Kiba, I think you being around Shino has messed up your mental health."

Kiba then sulked his head. It really was… He then felt his phone vibrate. Digging through his pockets he took out his phone.

"Operation 'fuck everybody up' is complete. I repeat, operation 'fuck everybody up' is complete. Over."

"Rogger that." Kiba smirked devilishly "Rogger that…"


	10. Chapter 9

Nerds and Jocks go to college 9

"That's it! The engagement is off!"

Sasuke normally tuned out the rest of the world, but he most certainly did not miss that.

"What's wrong hon?"  
"Their damn company not only had their power shut down, but was severely hacked as well. Not mentioned bugged with one of the most powerful viruses I have ever seen."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Served him right. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall next to the open door to listen to more of the delightful sounds of his father's distress.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Well first off, destroy all ties we have with them. Second, find another company who's willing to bond over an engagement."

Sasuke frowned. Seriously? They were STILL gonna engage him?

"To who?"

"I don't know. But well figure out something…"

Sasuke had heard enough and started heading towards his room.

"…are you guys drunk?"

"Damn straight we are!" Shino cheered happily "We won!"

Kiba shook his head and sighed. Shino was such a kid.

"Where the kiddies?" Kankurou

"Asleep, much like you guys should be doing." Kiba

"Whaaa-? We don't need sleep!" Gaara

"Yeah! …fuck sleep." Shino

"Keep this up and there won't be ANY kind of fucking for you."

"But-but-!" Shino whined.

"March!" Kiba pointed to the stairs.

Shino mumbled some complaints and did as he was told. Kiba then turned to the sand brothers.

"As for you guys, one can sleep on the air mattress and the other on the couch."

They both nodded and Kiba went off to go get the mattress, blankets, and pillows.

"Sooo, did Kankurou let you play with his special toy?"

Kiba asked as he began changing into his pajama's.

"Heh heh, yeeah, it was awesome."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"…but you know-" Kiba then felt Shino's arms wrap around him. "There's another special toy I like…"

"…You're drunk."

"And you're sexy."

"…how did you get drunk anyways? You and Gaara are too young to go to a bar."

"Kankurou let us play with his special drinks too."

"…Ah."

Shino then began nibbling on Kiba's neck.

"You know what I did was very noble, surly I deserve a little something?"

Kiba sighed. Even when he was drunk he still couldn't find a way to resist him.

"You're just going to forget first thing in the morning."  
"Kiba, I couldn't forget you no matter how hard I tried." Shino then pulled Kiba's chin towards him and kissed him.

"…huh."

Naruto had gotten up early and was now staring at the two sand brothers passed out in the living room. He could kinda understand why Gaara might have been here, but not Kankurou. What was he doing here? He then heard a yawn and turned to face Neji.

"Morning."

"…eh."

Naruto chuckled.

"Not much of a morning person huh?"

Neji slowly looked up and rubbed his half open eyes.

"Give me a sec…and some coffee."

Naruto smiled and walked over to the kitchen. He may not of drunk coffee himself, but he'd seen Shino do it thousands of times, how hard could it be?

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The two brothers jolted up to a very loud sound. Then the worst feeling that was humanly possible happened to them. The sudden movement made them dizzy, they had a sever hang over, oh and there was fire alarm going off giving them even more of a head ache.

"Oh dear god!"

"Make it stop, make it stop!"

"I'm trying, I'm-!"

Gaara then threw a lamp at the fire alarm and smashed it. It stopped, but they could then hear the sound of someone thudding down the stairs at a very fast pace.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Both Kankurou and Gaara both covered their ears.

"Too loud…"  
"Shut up."

Kiba then looked at the shattered glass on the floor and looked up to see the broken fire alarm.

"…you owe me a new lamp and a fire alarm."

Not too long afterwards Shino came down and Kiba was serving breakfast and shoving water and meds down Shino and the sand brothers throats.

"…what happened to them?"

"Stupid boys went off and got themselves drunk."

"Wha-? Seriously!?" Naruto's eyes sparkled with curiosity "What was it like?!"

"…not worth it." Gaara mumbled as he began rubbing his temples.

"Kinda hazy…"

"Sexy." Shino commented as he swatted Kiba's ass. Kiba winced; his ass was still sensitive from the previous night.

"You…ass…" he managed to squeak.

Shino smirked. Oh yeah, he remembered.

"So what did you guys do?"

Gaara asked hoping to change the subject.

"Well, we went to Bullwinkles."

"What!? Seriously!? Without me?!"

"Well, yeah…why would we take you?"

Kankurou sulked his head and Gaara gave Neji a hug. He was so proud of Neji right now. Neji merely patted Gaara on the head and continue nibbling on his toast.

"So, what's the game plan for today?"

"Well I plan on going over and spying on the U-" Kiba then gave Shino the kill the subject signal by shaking his hand near his neck. "Uh, unfriendly neighbors?"

"…I didn't think they were all that bad…" Naruto commented as he took a bite of his eggs.

"But that's what they want you to think! They're evil I tell you, EVIL!"

"Can't be more evil than you."

Gaara commented dully. Shino twitched. After how well they got along yesterday he almost forgot how much he and Gaara actually didn't get along.

"Oh? And what about you?"

"I'M gonna hang out with Neji. Because UNLIKE some people, ***cough*** like you ***cough***, he doesn't drag me half way across the damn continent just to, and I quote, "Fuck with people"." He then took Neji by the hand "Let's go."

And with that Gaara and Neji left.

"…what was that all about?"

Kiba laughed nervously, then quickly changed the subject.

"So uh, Kankurou, you thinking bout hanging out here or what?"

"Hm? Oh, actually I was gonna ask Shino if we could try installing that program of his into the machine we were using yesterday."

Shino stopped mid way through a bite.

"…seriously?"

Shino's eyes began to sparkle.

"Yeah! With your programing skills and my machines-" He then reached over and had one hand on Shino's shoulder and the other raised in the air "We can become…unstoppable."

It was official. Him and Kankurou were best friends for life.

Kiba was undergoing a total fangirl awe faze. His little Shino actually made a new friend, one who DIDN'T want to kill him. It was so beautiful he might cry.

"So…I guess that leaves just the two of us."

"Hm, no that just leaves me."

"Huh?"  
"You have homework to do."

"Huh?! B-But it's Saturday!"

"Why it is indeed, a perfect time to do homework."

"Nooooo!"


	11. Chapter 10

Nerds and Jocks go to college 10

"…where have you been all my life?"

Shino asked in awe as Kankurou showed him his work office. Kankurou chuckled.

"You like?"

"Oh yes," Shino nodded his head "I like. I like very VERY much." He then noticed something. He walked over and his eyes opened. "Now way!" Kankurou blushed and dashed over to cover it up. "IS THAT AN ANDROID!?"

Kankurou glanced in another direction.

"Well…kinda…I…I like making mechanical puppets…"

"…AWESOME!"

Kankurou glanced at him.

"You don't think this is weird?"

"Weird? Well duh! All cool and amazing stuff is weird!"

Kankurou was relieved, a bunch of the other students in the engineering section made fun of him, saying things like him having a doll fetish and dumb shit like that.

"What other cool and amazing stuff are you hiding in here?"

"Well, I was thinking of hooking up the-"

"Satin machine."

"Huh?"

"Satin machine. That's what I'm naming it."

"…alright then. I was thinking about hooking up the Satin machine to an over-rider, then hooking it up to your computer which already has your special system on it."

"Wouldn't the over-rider try to block out my virus?"

"Yeah, it well try…but your soft ware virus can handle it right?"

Shino then began to pounder.

"Let me see the over-rider."

Kankurou lead him a little ways further in the back to a huge machine that was covered by a blanket. He then removed it.

"Well?"  
"Oh yeah, no problem. I was afraid you had one of those X-29ers."

"Ch, what do you take me for? Of course not. That shit is lame."

Shino smirked.

"Let's do this."

"…"

"It takes a while to load huh?"  
"More than I realized."

The two boys stared at the computer screen as it was continuing to load. It was already 20 minutes and it only reached 10%.

"…well, this sucks."

"You wanna work on something else to kill time?"

"…I don't have anything else in mind…"

Shino then got up and dusted his pants.

"I was gonna go and spy on Sasuke's family to see if anything else came up anyways, so I might as well go now."

"With what?"

"What do you mean 'with what'?"

Kankurou smirked and walked over to a big metal cabinet and opened it. Shino was lost for words.

"Are those what I think they are?"  
"Yep." Kankurou then began pulling stuff out. "Spy gear."

This was so tight! Shino always wanted to try heat ray goggles. He could see right through Sasuke's house and see where everyone was.

"Well?"

"I think I've died and gone to heaven."

"As much as I love flattery towards my own creations, that is not what I meant. What's the situation?

"Well, I can't really make out who's who since they all look the same. But if I were to guess, the wife is in the kitchen, the father is in the living room reading the newspaper, and…"

"…What?"

Shino smirked.

"Now I can see why Naruto likes him so much."

Kankurou squinted his eyes.

"Eeeew."

"…huh, I think it just got bigger."

"He's probably masturbating."

Shino turned to look at him.

"In the bathroom?"  
Kankurou twitched.

"NOT EVERYONE HAS A PARTNER!"  
Shino raised his hands up in defense.

"Wha, man, sorry."

"…whatever."

Kankurou mumbled as he turned to face the house.

"Now, I only have three wires to bug their house with. Which means we only got three rooms to choose from."

"The kitchen."

"What?"  
"The kitchen. Dude don't you ever watch Dane Cook? The kitchen is the healing place. If there was a fight we well hear about it in there."

Kankurou shrugged his shoulders.  
"Alright. One in the kitchen, one defiantly in the parents room… last one?"

"Uh, the living room?"

"…not Sasuke's room?"

Shino rolled his eyes.

"I doubt Sasuke talks to himself."

Shino did have a point.

"Okay then, living room it is."

Kankurou then took his hand out towards Shino. Shino looked at the hand questionably.

"Am I suppose to give a high five or-?"  
"Give me the goggles."

"Huh?! But why?!"

"Cause I'm good with machines and you're good at hacking systems. I'll be the look out, you'll turn off their security systems and go in."

"But how am I supposed to do that when it's inside and it going off when ever someone goes in not using the front door?"

Kankurou began to pounder.

"I think I have an idea. Give me a sec."

He pulled out his phone and began to dial.

"Why hello madam! My name is Temari!" Temari then took out her hand to shake "I'm new around here."

"…You called your sister?"

"Well, yeah. People tend to be more open and nicer to girls. That and I needed her to grab the props from home."

Shino groaned as the two of them watched from a safe distance.

"Let's just hope your plan works…"

Temari then pulled something out of her shoulder bag.

"I just wanted to give you some of my delicious homemade cookies!"

She then handed her a brown paper bag of cookies to , who looked like she was having trouble smiling. She clearly didn't want to.

"Why uh, thank you…"

Temari smiled.

"Hope to see you soon…neighbor."

She then slammed the door on her and Temari started walking away. She then fidgeted with the headphone in her ear.

"The cookies are in the house."

"Excellent."

Shino then passed Kankurou the heat ray goggles and took the controller from Kankurou's bag and hooked it up to his laptop.

"Where are the cookies?"

"She just threw them in the trash."

"That bitch!" Temari complained as she walked up to the boys.

"Uh, Temari? You didn't actually make those…"

"I'm referring to the principle of the mater. She shouldn't have thrown them away regardless wither or not I actually made them."

"Well you guys be quite?" Shino asked as he gave them the hand "I'm trying to concentrate." He typed a few more things before his monitor changed.

"Is that-?"

"Yep, what you see on the screen is the inside of the trash bin of the Uchiha house hold."

"…you put a microscopic camera on one of the cookies?"

"Nope, better." There then came a robotic sound coming out of Shino's computer "I put in a cookie bot."

Temari's eyes widened.

"Like the one's in Despicable Me?!"

"What can I say?" Kankurou shrugged his shoulders "I was inspired."

Shino then began fiddling with the controller and was making the cookie bot move. It first climbed out of the trash bin and landed on the floor and began scanning the area.

"The cost clear?"

Kankurou then put on the heat ray goggles.

"Clear."

Shino then made the cookie bot leave the kitchen and out into the main hall.

"Now…where is that burglar alarm?"

"Near the front entrance." The two boys both looked up at Temari. "What? I saw it when I was handing her the cookies."

"Alrighty then."

Shino then made the cookie go towards the front door and climbing on the wall.

"Does this come with a shock circuit?"

"Yeah? Why? You think that'll be enough to fry the alarm?"

"Not quite."

He then plugged in his flash drive and opened up the widow that contained all of its data and dragged a folder into the cookie bots controlling systems. It downloaded quickly and he opened the cookie bots command systems. Then clicked on the shock circuit.

"Not only will it send a wave of electricity, but it will now also send off an EMP that will attack the connection wire that goes to the police. In case there isn't enough watts on this thing to shut it down."

Kankurou and Temari were baffled.

"Is it really safe letting you two be together?"

"Oooh world conquest here we come~!"

As Shino expected, it wasn't enough watts to over ride the alarm. But at least the police wouldn't know what was going on.

"But won't it still make sounds?"

"Yeah…I'm working on that…"

He then looked through more of the cookie bots commands systems and noticed something.

"What's 'moist unpleasing'?"

Kankurou rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous chuckle.

"It's basically a squirt gun. It was a joke name for when it shoots water at people's faces."

"…We've got to work on your naming skills."

Shino noted as he pressed the command for the squirt gun and the circuit shocker to go off at the same time. It totally fried the poor little alarm and there was a little bit of smoke coming out of the speaker.

"Security's is down." Shino then put on a black ski mask "I'm going in."

[insert Mission Impossible theme music]


	12. Chapter 11

Nerds and Jocks go to college 11

[WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS UNECCARLY COMPLEX AND CONFUSING AND WILL FUCK WITH YOUR BRAIN…. Have a nice day.]

"Shino you look like you were thrown into a room full of angry cats."

Shino winced a little in pain, but smiled none the less.

"Worth it."

Kiba sighed as he let his scratched up boyfriend into the house along with Kankurou and Temari, who in which were all carrying some sort of equipment.

"You're not gonna change our home into a club house are you?"

"…maybe?"

Kiba blew air through his nose and smiled as he leaned against the wall next to Temari and watched the two boys working together to set up their machine.

"Aw, look at the little science bromigo's hard at work."

"Careful Kiba," Temari began to tease, "they may just run away to Mexico together."

"…heh heh." Kiba chuckled. "Oh, I won't have to worry about that. Cause if they even consider THINKING about that I'm going to cut Kankurou into tiny little pieces …and FEED HIM TO MY DOG!"

Temari took a few steps back. Kiba wasn't possessive, noooo.

"So, what exactly did my boyfriend do to injure himself? Did he get caught?"  
"No. Your boyfriend's surprisingly very sneaky."

'No surprise there' Kiba thought to himself.

"What happened was he was climbing back down from the Uchiha's window and the rope wasn't fully secured around his waste, and well, he fell into a rose bush."

Kiba snorted, of course.

"Should we leave the two alone for their little play date?"

"Yeah, wouldn't want us ADULTS to ruin their fun."

They both chuckled as they started heading towards the living room.

"…did they just say something about us?"

"Never mind that, where should this connect to? The miniature satellite or the wave monitor?"

"Uh, the satellite. I'll hook up my computer to the monitor to pick up and control stuff."

"Your laptops strong enough?"

Shino smirked.

"I said computer, not laptop."

"Holy shit!"

Now it was Shino's turn to show off his little workspace. There wasn't nearly as much stuff in it as Kankurou's. But why would that matter when you have supercomputers? Shino came up to one the machines and pet it.

"I made these beauties myself and installed them with my own software."

"Dude, with those babes we can alter the net work systems in other people's companies! Hell the Uchiha companies!"

"You seriously think they don't have one?"  
"Well yeah they probably do, but for handling and processing information through out all of their companies across the state as a central information storage. They wouldn't expect it to be used for one server and full of viruses that can attack and completely restructure their whole net work and fuck with the terminal."

"…maybe later."

Kankurou was getting all giddy with excitement. To think that they had the power to fuck with other companies…

"This should be more than enough to handle the bugs in the house and for controlling the viruses I sent to the Uchiha companies."

Yeah, for some odd reason it was much easier breaking into their network system (which was claimed to one of the best) and send in viruses, then it was to break into their home and bugging it.

"Now" Shino then began plugging the machine into one of the supercomputers "Let's see what we pick up."

"Oh, hey boys." Kiba smirked as he and Temari watched the two boys walk up the stairs from the living room. "How's your little project coming along?"

"Ch, we finished that thing HOURS ago. Ow!"

Kankurou began rubbing the spot Shino had elbowed him.

"Be nice." He then turned to face Kiba. "We got it all set up."

"That's nice." Kiba placed his coffee onto the coffee table. "You guys pick anything up?"

"…yeees."

Kiba's expression changed into a worried one.

"What's wrong?"  
"…he still plans on marrying Sasuke off."

"So all that hard work you did-"

"Was for nothing."

"Aw sweety come here." Kiba walked up to him and gave the pouty Shino a hug.

"Damn pricks…ruining my plans…"

"Sssh, there there." He patted Shino's back "You'll get him next time."

"Damn straight I will!"

"In the mean time?"

Temari asked curiously. Kankurou sighed.

"Well, until Sasuke's parents set something up there isn't much else we could do." He then glanced at Shino "Though I did recommend that could simply use the supercomputers downstairs…"

"…." Shino still pouting

Kiba looked at Kankurou dully.

"Surely you two can come up with something that isn't THAT extreme."

"…you know how those machines work?"  
"Dude, I have a geeky nerd as my boyfriend, how could I NOT know?"

"…huh."

Kiba then began to pounder.

"Here's a thought, couldn't you mislead their information on other companies?"

Shino then lifted his head.

"Oh yeeah."

"What would that do?"

"Well Temari, if they were suddenly getting information on how all these other companies are not doing so well-"

"The Uchiha's will avoid them like the plague."

"And possibly buy us some more time until we come up with something better…like over taking the company."

Everyone sighed and shook their heads. Kankurou really did seem to have a one-track mind.


	13. Chapter 12

Nerds and Jocks go to college 12

Could someone say 'paranoid'? Sasuke just stood there looking at the bugler alarm. Someone, or from the looks of it, someTHING broke it. The speakers were black from the smoke that had came out from the previous day (though he didn't know that), scratch marks, and two small holes that had black rings around them. …should he tell his parents?

Though Sasuke was considered an adult, his parents had a strong control over him. Since most companies worked under his parents, it would make living on his own impossible. No one would let him buy a house or even a room in a hotel, his parents social power would make others not want to hire him, and worst part, he wouldn't be able to go to places that had camera's, like the mall or even local grocery stores, because security would see him and turn him in back to his parents (which he would know due to experience…lots of experience). And due to them finding out that Sasuke had, dare I say it, went out with a BOY, have kept him under their tight surveillance ever since. After all, since Itachi mysteriously disappeared (gee, wonder why…) they were gonna need SOMEONE to take over the Uchiha name.

As much as he hated his parents, he should at least tell them about someone haven broken into the house. After all the burglar could still be inside their home …

"I'm going out!"

And with that left the house. 'may they be stabbed to death' Sasuke prayed to himself.

Sasuke wasn't really sure where it was he was going, but he hadn't really cared. In fact, he didn't care about a lot of things. Ever since his parents took over his life, he couldn't even go as far as to choose his own friends. His parents made him hang out with a bunch of other snobby rich kids, who quite frankly he didn't give a shit about. He missed his old friends. Neji, Shino, fuck even Suigetsu. But most of all, he missed Naruto. He sulked his head. After the way he dumped him in the hospital they must of all hated him…

His phone began to ring, which was actually quite odd. Only his parents and his 'friends' knew his new number. He told his parents he left, so they didn't need to check up on him, and the others usually just call his house number rather then his cell phone… Who could possibly be calling him?

"Hello?"  
"Do you have any idea what hell I had to go through just to find this god damn number?"  
Sasuke's eyes widened, he could not believe his ears.

"Sh-Shino?"  
"Your lord and master."

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER!?"

"Uh, I hacked into your fathers personal account?"

"…you can do that?"

"The fact that you doubt me comes to show that you've been away for far too long."

Sasuke sulked his head.

"Look Shino I-"

"Am an oblivious nincompoop?"

Sasuke was a little taken aback by Shino's response.

"Huh?"

"Sasuke you're in two of Gaara and Neji's classes and in all but one of Kiba's. Fuck, he even tried to talk you."

…how the fuck did he not notice that?

"Look, Sasuke, we get why you're like this. You shutting off the rest of the world and all, and you know what? We still like you, you stupid emo."

Sasuke's eyes began to water.

"Y-you do?" Sasuke choked "I-I mean, how? How did you guys find out?"

"Again you doubt me, ***sigh***, Kiba and Neji literally stalked you and heard what you and that pathetic excuse of a fiancé said and reported it."

Sasuke was at a loss of words and tears began to fall.

"Hey." Sasuke sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve as he continued to lesson. "Do you wanna come home?"

Aaand Sasuke lost it. Tears were now gushing uncontrollably down his face.

"Yes!" Sasuke cried "I wanna go home!"

Sasuke had told Shino where he was and Shino had come to pick him up. The car ride was silent, but Sasuke didn't seem to mind. He just sat there, tears still running down his face, and smiling. For the first time in a very long time Sasuke was finally happy. He was going to be around people who he cared about, but most importantly…he was going to meet Naruto. His heart speed up. Naruto…

"Oh my god! Sasuke-Kuuuun!" Sasuke was literally attacked in a fierce hug and was shocked back in forth violently. "I missed yooooou! Un!"

Shino looked at blond confusingly.

"Who's this guy?"

"That-" Sasuke's ears then perked to the familiar voice. "would be my boyfriend."

Deidara let go of Sasuke and he began to slowly walk towards him.

"I…Itachi?"

His brother smiled and opened his arms. Sasuke ran over to him, but did not do what everyone expected him to do. He punched his brother so hard in the face that it sent him flying.

"YOU UNGREATFUL BASTERED! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE IN THAT GOD FORESAKEN PLACE!" He then sat down on Itachi and began choking him bonking his head up and down on the ground. "YOU NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH!"

"…I'm sorry."

Sasuke then slowed down his pace then soon stopped. But his tears continued on.

"…fucking bastered…"

"I know." Itachi then raised the upper half of his body and gave Sasuke a hug. "I know…"

Kiba had called over Neji and Gaara and before you knew it the whole gang was there. Well, almost everyone…

"You poor thing." Deidara pitied as he cuddled Sasuke on the couch. "Living alone in that awful place by your self." He then gave Itachi a nasty glare. "I almost broke up with your no good brother for doing that to you."

"…seriously?"

"You bet your ass I did!"

Itachi avoided their glance. That wasn't something he particularly wanted to talk about.

"Hey! Sasuke!" Sasuke then turned to face Kankurou. "Do YOU think that we should try taking over your dad's company?" Sasuke blinked a few times. He didn't really know who this guy was, but he figured that he should at least answer him.

"Uuh, sure?"

"See!? SEE!? Even Sasuke thinks we should do it!"

Kiba sighed.

"Never mind him, since you coming back and all was a huge deal he thought it would be a great idea to celebrate by putting alcohol in the punch."

Neji and Gaara then spat out their drinks.

"You couldn't of told us that sooner!?"

Everybody burst out laughing. It was just like the good old times…

The door then opened and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Oh! Hey Naruto! Sasuke's back!"

Naruto froze. What did Kiba say? Sure enough, Sasuke got up from the couch and started walking towards him. Naruto dropped the bags of groceries that were in his hands.

"Naruto, I-"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

And had bitched slapped Sasuke across the face before bolting out the door.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke felt like his whole world was shattering apart all over again. He just stood there as Naruto ran off into the cold rainy night.

"Did anybody remember telling Naruto about what happened with Sasuke?"

…ohps.


	14. Chapter 13

Nerds and Jocks go to college 13

"Naruto!? Wh-What happened!?"

Naruto was dripping from head to toe all soaking wet and was cold to the bone. But that didn't matter.

"Lee…"

He then fell onto Lee and hugged him tightly as he gushed out more tears. Lee hugged him back and began messaging him.

"Hey…it's alright." Lee talked in a soft comforting voice. "Come in."

Naruto sniffed and took Lee's offered hand and walked inside.

"My roommates at a frap party, so he's probably not coming back. …again. But let me call and double check."

Naruto merely nodded and sat down on one of the chairs in the room. Why was everything so fucked up?  
"Okay, thanks."

Lee hung up and threw Naruto a bath rob and a towel.

"You need to take a warm shower. You're practically freezing to death."

Naruto stood up and began undressing himself before putting on the silky green bath rob and heading towards the showers.

Turning the nozzle, Naruto didn't even bother waiting for the water to heat up before going in. He couldn't even feel the cold of the shower, nor could he when running against rain and the icy cold wind. It was like… he couldn't feel anything anymore. Naruto let his back hit the wall of the shower and sunk to the tile floor.

Why? Why did this happen? Why did he start falling for a boy? Why did he feel the way he did towards him? No… he knew why. The real question was, why did he fall in love with him? Naruto buried his head in his arms. Why didn't he just except that Sasuke didn't want him any more? Was he just that stupid? So stupid to never go out with another single person because he was so stupidly blinded by love? …he never wanted to fall in love again. NEVER.

He forced his heavy body up to turn off the water and get out of the shower. He then looked at a mirror. Was that what he looked like? … that wasn't him. Naruto clinched his fist and smashed it. That didn't look like him at all. He panted letting his arm hold him up against the broken mirror and let the blood drip down his skin. What was happening to him?

"…that was fast."

Lee commented as Naruto walked in the room, shutting the door behind him. When Naruto said nothing in response Lee felt his heart slump. He just looked so miserable… surely there was SOMETHING he could do…

"I know!" Lee then pulled out his phone. "I'll call Ino and Hinata!"

"…Ino and…Hinata?"

Huh, guess it had been a while since he talked to the girls…

"Oh my god! Naruto what happened?!"

Ino had practically jumped on him giving him a hug. Hinata sat next to him and took one of his hands.

"It's okay…you can tell us."

When it came down to female friends Ino and Hinata were the only ones he had (well, Temari too in a way, but that was Gaara's sister so he didn't really feel like that counted). Ino was a friend of his since middle school. Ino, Gaara, Sakura and him were the best of buddies. They were practically inseparable…until freshmen year of high school. Sakura and Ino became cheerleaders and Sakura really let school society get to her. She stopped hanging out with the boys and treated Ino horribly because she was bi. After already losing a close friend, Ino didn't know who to talk to about the things she was going through. Until she met Hinata, who as it turns out, was also bi. Ever since then the two of them had been going out.

"…I found Sasuke."

Ino looked like she was about to say congrats, but Lee gave her the 'drop the subject' signal and caught on right away. Or at least, had an idea anyways. Hinata then pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, you still got us girls."

Hinata smiled sweetly.

"Yeeeah." Ino then turned to Lee. "You said your friend was at a frat party?"

"Woo hoo!"

"Alright!"

"Shake mother fucker shake!"

Naruto was dancing his ass off, as though dancing away his problems. Though he damn well knew that wasn't gonna get rid of his problems, he then grabbed another drink from the counter, this would. He then proceeded to guzzle it all down.

"Woo man! Way to gulf it down! Hey-" the guy then stuck something in his mouth "Chug this!"

The crowed around him then began chanting "Chug, chug, chug, chug" and he continued to do so. That is of course until he couldn't do it any more. But it was apparently good enough to earn him some cheers. He then turned and raised his middle fingers in the air.

"Fuck yeah!"

Apparently the fact that he managed to drink all that and the few…how many cups? Eh, what ever, people still thought he was cool for still holding his end and not throwing up yet.

"I must say that was quite impressive."

Naruto turned to face yet another stranger. His heart slumped.

"Oh…it's you."

"Hm? I don't believe we've meet."

Naruto then rubbed his eyes and looked back at the man. Then why did he remind him of Sasuke?

"… I'm not drunk enough."

He then reached for another cup.

"Not drunk enough huh? Bad night?"

Naruto swallowed everything in the cup and threw it behind him.

"Damn right it is! Wha-" he then stumbled a bit but the man managed to catch him.

"You okay?"

Naruto blushed and let the man lead him to a near by couch.

"You know, drinking away your problems doesn't actually work."

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"Oh yeah! Says you!"

"Yes say I."

"…s-stop dat."

The man chuckled.

"You know…I'd bet you'd feel better if you just told someone what was wrong."

Naruto let his arms fall.

"…you reeeeally wanna hear?"

"I actually do." The man lend close to him. "You seem… like a very interesting person."

"…Oooh my head."

Naruto then rubbed his temples. He was having such a headache. Was this… a hang over? Naruto groaned as he tried recalling what had happened. Lets see, Sasuke paid a visit to his house…uhg. Ran away to Lee's, Ino and Hinata took him to a frap… uuuh… he then felt something shift underneath him and his eyes widened. Oh yeah… he slept with a guy.


	15. Chapter 14

Nerds and Jocks go to college 14

What Naruto had meant by 'slept with a guy' was that he was sooo incredibly drunk, that he at some point passed out onto the man he was talking with, and that apparently the man did as well, thus ended up sleeping together on the couch. Naruto blushed, that still didn't change the fact that this was damn awkward. The man below him yawned and looked up.

"Why good morning Naruto."

Naruto bit his bottom lip. What was he supposed ta do?

"Uh…good morning…too?"  
The man below him chuckled and Naruto blushed. He sorta reminded him of…no! He was not gonna think that way!

"I still look kinda like your lover even when you're not drunk?"  
Gah! Naruto yelled inside his head, this guy can read minds!?

"But I at least have a different sounding name, right?"

"…yeah, Sai right?"

"Hm-mm."

Naruto smiled at him.

"Hey…I really appreciate you lessoning to me blab last night when I was drunk out of my mind."

"Oh no, I really don't mind. Infact-" he then took a pen out from his pocket and began scribbling a number on Naruto's hand "why don't we talk some more?"

"Naru-chan, where did you go last night? We were so worried! Un!"

Naruto took out his books and completely ignored him.

"Naru-Chan?"  
"Hey!" Their teacher began to bark "If you can't be near each other with out talking, move!"

Naruto got up, grabbed his books and started heading towards the front of his class. All the while Deidara's heart began to slump. Was…was it something he said?

"Isn't it obvious?" Shino stated in a matter of a fact tone. "After seeing that girl making out with Sasuke, he thinks Sasuke's with someone else. Broken hearted, he then see's all of us celebrating with Sasuke-"

"And he thinks we're betraying him."

"Exactly."

Eveyone in the table was silent. It was one thing when Gaara and Shino fought, or when Deidara and Itachi argued, but it was a whole other story when it involved Naruto. Fuck, back when he was in high school he had even given someone like Sakura another chance. He was one of the most sweetest lovable goof balls in the whole entire world, and they somehow managed to find a way to make him hate their guts.

"Why the fuck didn't we just tell Naruto?"

"Uh, cause you guys wanted it to be a surprise?"  
"No, not about Sasuke coming over, I mean…why didn't any of us try to explain what was going on with Sasuke?"

That was indeed an excellent question. For Kiba and Neji they were trying to make Naruto happy, so they figured it would have been best not to bring him up. Shino was so busy spying on Sasuke's household, that it didn't even occur to him to even tell Naruto about it. Where as Gaara, Deidara and Itachi weren't even there most of the time.

"Everyone can pretty much agree that we all feel like shit, huh?"

Most of them nodded.

"We certainly didn't make things better that's for sure."

"Not only that…but Sasuke is still living at my parents place." Itachi added.

"Yeah, we gotta fix that…"

"Fix!? FIX?!" Gaara snapped "Don't you think we've "help" enough as it is!? God damn it!" Gaara then slammed his fists on the table. "…we fucked up."

"I know that." Shino answered calmly "and as such it's our responsibility to clean up after ourselves."

"But…how?" Kiba looked up at Shino concerningly. "How do we plan to do that?"

"One at a time. Starting with Sasuke."

"Why him?"

"Simple, we know where he is and the sooner he gets out of the house the better."

"…go away."

"You seriously think I will with Shino giving me orders?"

Kiba then sat down next to Sasuke. Now Sasuke undergoing the same emotions that Kiba was.

"You're seriously in ALL my classes?"

"All but math. Face it dude, you can't escape."

Sasuke sighed.

"Look, I appreciate what you guys had done, no really I do, but… Naruto-"

"He saw that girl make out with you and hadn't been informed about what was really going on."

"…you didn't tell him!?"

Kiba winced.

"Yeeah…"

"The hell!? Why not!?"

"There really isn't a good reason other then it just didn't get done."

Sasuke glanced down at his desk, wow, it was no wonder Naruto bitch slapped him.

"Look Sasuke, for right now we're gonna focus on getting you out of that damn house."

"No!" Sasuke yelled at him angry "Naruto still needs to know! Tell him first!"  
"We can't."

"Why?!"

"We don't know where he is. He didn't even show up for todays math class."


	16. Chapter 15

Nerds and Jocks go to college 15

"I'm sorry I'm late!"

Naruto yelled as he panted and put down his bag. Sai smiled.

"That's quite alright."

"A-are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, this is rather sudden…"

"None at all."

Naruto smiled and swung the bag over his shoulder.

"Where too from here?"

"Not too far, this way."

Naruto followed Sai as he led him to his dorm. As much as he would of liked to of stayed over at Lee's, Lee did have a roommate. Were, as Sai currently did not. He was really lucky that Sai had told him that it was okay to crash at his place. Which was why Naruto had decided to skip his math lecture (since that one didn't do attendance since it was such a huge class) and went to go get his stuff while everyone else was still out taking classes.

"…so this is what it's like in the dorms…"

Though Naruto had gone to visit Lee that previous night, he hadn't actually taken a look around the place. The first floor led to a small kitchen and a comfort zone where people could do homework, watch t.v, play foosball or table tennis. It actually wasn't all that bad. Sai chuckled at Naruto's reaction as he turned himself practically in a circle to see everything on the first floor.

"You know, it's not actually all that bad here. You should try it next term."

Naruto glanced up at Sai. That was kinda what Lee had told him.

"Alrighty then, lets go up the elevator."

Naruto then checked the number, which indicated what floor the elevator was on.

"…let's take the stairs."

"You sure? That bag looks awful heavy."

"Ch, I made here this far haven't I? Besides, did I tell you I worked out?"

"I thought you weren't doing sports anymore." He commented as he opened the doors to the stairs.

"Just cause I don't compete doesn't mean I don't work out! Besides-" the door shut behind them "I think everybody should work out! Not just to gain muscle but for other reasons too!"  
"Oh? Like?"  
"Well for example –"

It hadn't taken them that long to climb up the stairs. In fact, all that talking made it seem like it was a lot quicker then it actually was.

"Here we are, third floor, room 307."

Sai then opened the door and Naruto was lost in a state of awe. The room was covered in drawling's. Some painted, water colored, but most of them were done in pencil or in ink.

"Did…did you make these?"

"Ah huh." Sai then walked in and stopped to face him right in the middle of the room. "I'm going into an art major. Because drawling…is my life."

"I can tell." Naruto walked in placing his stuff down. "You have a way of conveying what your feeling through your pictures."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean look at this one, doesn't it look like all these droopy shapes are conveying depression? Or how about this one, you shaded everything in first and drew over it with an eraser to make the tree look like it's bursting with life. Hope right?"

He then felt arms wrapped around him. Naruto then lifted his head up and rested it on Sai's shoulder.

"Sai?"

"I'm just…really glad I finally got to meet someone like you."


	17. Chapter 16

Nerds and Jocks go to college 16

"Shino, I can not believe we're doing this."

"Neither can I."

But they were running out of ideas. That and they didn't want to flat out steal the company like Kankurou had wanted to. So they resorted to doing this. Once everyone's classes where over, Shino had actually called a bunch of gay protesters he had met during his high school gay awards ceremony. He honestly didn't think he was actually gonna use any of those cards that were handed out to him, but he did. They were now matching and cheering in front of the Uchiha Company with signs and everything. It was like the peace movement, only less tie die and more hygienic.

"….I think we may of taken it too far."

"Yeah, I actually didn't think they'd all show up…or bring friends."

"Shit." Gaara commented from high up in a tree "I think there's news vans heading our way."

"Oh man we are so gonna get in trouble!"

But Sasuke laughed. Shino, Kiba, Gaara and Neji looked and him confused.

"Do you think he snapped?"

"There is the possibility…"  
"No no, it's just…. I think this whole thing is awesome."

"…seriously?"

"If this gets out that the youngest son of the Uchiha comp is gay-"

"Then they won't want to keep me around."

True, but still…

"I just think there was probably an easier method than this…"

"That and your parents could still make your life a living hell."

"Can't be much worse then the life I already have."

The News people came and they even got to interview some of the protesters. Which of course drove his father insane.

"Stupid homo tree hugging goodie toe shoes! They're making me look bad!"

He yelled at his huge ass plasma screen t.v as it was showing the news. He began biting his thumb nail. This was bad, really really bad. He needed to stop this. But how? How… Just then his phoned ringed and noticed it was from Sasuke. He hissed, it was Sasuke's fault.

"You happy boy?"  
"Not quite. I want to live my life free and independently WITHOUT you trying to medal with it."

His father groaned.

"You think you've won, haven't you?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well you haven't. Regardless of what it is you do, I NEED an air. And that person, is going to be you."

"Oh really?"

His eyes widened.

"I-Itachi?"

"That's right. Now, if you don't comply with his demands, I'm gonna go right up to those reporters and tell them how DESPRATLY wanted to run the company but you wouldn't let me because I was gay, and ran away to go live with my boyfriend. How you then forced Sasuke to do it, even though he didn't want to, and then put him through all these engagements with daughters of other powerful companies even though you were fully ware that he was gay as well."

"…"

"Well?"

"Fuckityouwin."

"I always do."

Shino then called off the protesters, telling them that they won; and the news reporters went home with the impression that the whole thing was a false conspiracy.

"You do realize that from here on out you are all on your own?"  
"Yes."

"And that we well NOT help you in any way?"  
"Yes."

He then glanced towards Itachi.

"As for you, we need to talk…"

Itachi nodded and followed his father back into the building.

"…do you think he'll be alright?"  
"…who knows? All I know is… I'M FINALY FREE!"

Sasuke then jumped and hugged both Kiba and Shino.

"Thank you…thank you guys so much…"  
They both smiled and hugged him right back.

Now that that was over and done with the boys were now heading home.

"…hey, Shino?"

"Hm?"

"Could I…possibly go live with you guys for a while?"

Shino smirked.

"Gee I don't know…what's in it for me?"

Kiba jabbed Shino and looked back towards Sasuke in the passenger seat.

"Absolutely." He then glared at Shino "FREE of charge."

"Aw man." Shino snapped his fingers.

Once they got home Sasuke got out and began stretching his legs. It was an awful long car drive…

"I'll go see if Naruto's back yet."

Kiba then headed towards the stairs, but Sasuke bolted up there long before Kiba even had a chance to take the first step. Sasuke looked around but Naruto was nowhere in sight. He sulked his head and sighed as Kiba finished making it up the stairs.

"Huh, welp, in the mean time why don't you use this room until he gets back?"  
Sasuke didn't respond.

"…you want me to leave you alone?"  
"Yes please…"

Kiba then headed down leaving Sasuke in the small empty room. He then walked over and sat on his bed.

"Naruto."

He then laid the rest of his body down and grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly against his chest.

"Where are you?"


	18. Chapter 17

Nerds and Jocks go to college 17

Today was Tuesday, which had meant no one shared any classes with Naruto. During their free time they would walk around and try to find him, but with no avail.

"DOPE!" Sasuke yelled "WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
"I feel a since of déjà vu…"

Kiba commented as he pulled his hoodie down.

"Ah shut up! Come on!"

And begun dragging Kiba along as he went. Kiba sighed. He really needed to stop being the one who was dragged around everywhere. …maybe he could make a list so that people could take turns.

"GAH! That does it!"

Sasuke then pulled out his phone and began dialing.

"Shino, I need you to hack into the school system and print out Naruto's schedual."

"Uh, Sasuke? I'm in the middle of my class."

"…fine get down here when you're done."

"But by the time I'm done you and Kiba have economics."

"You're half way done with class and you still have another hour of class!? What the hell are you taking?"  
"Well, they're two classes that are right next to each other so I don't have time in-between to just to go off and hack for a stupid schedual."

"But doesn't something like that take you mere minutes to do?"

"…bye Sasuke."

"Wait-!" But it was too late. "God damn it Shino!"

He then turned to face Kiba.

"What DO you see in that guy?!"  
"What do you see in Naruto?"  
"A lot more positive things than yours."

Kiba then pulled out his phone to check the time.

"We should get going. We can continue searching later."

"…Sasuke?"

"Yes?"  
"Why are you here?"

"Because I get pizza every Tuesday here?"

"TA GO!"

Sasuke waved him off and continued eating his pizza. There was a long awkward silence. That is, until Kiba snapped.

"GO HOME!"

"Why?"

"Cause I have to work in a place surrounded by food and you're eating right in front of me!"

"…and that's bad cause-?"

"Get the fuck out!"

Sasuke wasn't sure how it all happened but he ended up finding himself outside. He blinked a few times then began yelling at the glass door.

"Don't expect me to ever give you tips!"

He then began walking home. …at some point he was gonna need to get a job too to pay for college. …Did he really even need to go to college? With his good looks he could go into modeling.

"So like what, you gonna draw me like one of your French girls?"

The people in front of him then accidently bumped into Sasuke causing him to drop the box of unfinished pizza. Luckily nothing came out, so he kneeled down to pick it up.

"I'm real sorry about that! I wasn't paying much-"

Sasuke then looked up and made eye contact. His eyes widened.

"Naruto?"

Well…this was awkward.

"So this is Sasuke huh? The boy you were telling me about?"

Sasuke then looked over at the other person and noticed something right away. They kinda looked alike. They had similar features, only he was paler and had shorter hair then Sasuke.

"Naruto? Who is he?"

"Oh uh, Sasuke this is Sai…my boyfriend."


	19. Chapter 18

Nerds and Jocks go to college 18

Welp, now he knew what Naruto had felt like.

"…I lost to a guy like him?" Sasuke then clinched his fist "What does he have that I don't!?"

"Sasuke…you're doing it again."

Sasuke then glanced at Shino who was looking at him dully. Sasuke laughed nervously. He didn't mean to talk out loud… Shino sighed.

"Somethings clearly bugging you. So what's up?"

Sasuke blushed and looked down at the ground.

"I found Naruto…"

Shino stood up from his seat and his eyes widened.

"Seriously!? Where?"  
"On the way home… with his boyfriend."  
"…what?"

"Naruto has a boyfriend."

Shino still had his 'what the fuck' expression on his face as continued to stare at Sasuke. Something was off.

"Why's that so hard to believe?"  
"Cause Naruto's been single ever since you left him." Sasuke's eyes widened. "He was making himself available…for when he saw you again."

Okay, NOW he felt like shit. To think Naruto had done all that for him. Sasuke walked up to his room. Well Naruto's room…Naruto. He began walking towards the bed when his foot hit something. Looking down he then noticed it was an open book. He crowed down to pick it up but stop as noticed some of the pictures. It was Naruto's high school yearbook. He sat there going through pages. There weren't a lot of pictures of him of course, but the others certainly had. There was a picture of Shino and Kiba at Shino's gay award ceremony. Sasuke snorted, people really had those? Gaara and Naruto where in the soccer section and even Neji on side as there water boy. Sasuke smiled warmly, they looked like they had still managed to have some good times during high school. When he got to the last page though, Sasuke had nearly choked. It was a motivation letter from Naruto to Naruto reminding him never to give up on looking for Sasuke, because Sasuke was his one and only. Sasuke's hands dropped to the floor and he began sobbing.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

His tears never did seem to stop. It was like, he was to forever cry for the rest of his life.

Naruto couldn't very well sleep. He never would of thought he'd bump into Sasuke. He tried closing his eyes, but immediately snapped them open when he saw the image of Sasuke's sadden look as he told him he had a boyfriend. Naruto's eyes began to water.

"God damn it Sasuke… why do you do this to me?" Naruto then clinched his pillow and began to sob. "You're making me go insane."

"…what?"  
"I said he's not in our class anymore. He dropped it last Monday."

"…heh heh…" Kiba twitched. Okay that was enough. He then stormed out of his math class and called Shino.

"This is your boyfriend, get your ass down here NOW."

"What did I do?"

Shino asked obviously very worried. Kiba had sounded so serious on the phone… Wait! Did he-!

"Shino I-"

"Okay fine! I didn't think you'd find it in the back of the closet, but-" Shino closed his eyes and covered his head from possible future beating "it's just a fantasy of mine!"

"…Shino, what on earth are you talking about?"

Shino blinked a few times and slowly removed his hands.

"Wait, you're not gonna beat the living shit out of me?"  
"…should I?"  
Shino then laughed nervously.

"Heh heh, no?"  
Man talk about embarrassing…

Kiba crossed his arms and began tapping his foot.

"We well have this discussion later. In the mean time I want you to print Naruto's NEW schedual out."

"New?"

"Yeah, he's no longer taking math."

"…what on earth is taking then?"

"Naruto, are you depressed?"  
"Huh? Wh-what makes you say that?"

"Your painting…"

Naruto then realized he had been using a lot of blues, purples and dark lines. Naruto then glanced away from Sai gaze.

"It's not that I don't wanna talk… I just think I'd feel worse if I told you…"

Sai got up from his seat and walked over to give him a hug.

"You're still thinking about him, huh?"

Naruto's eyes began to water.

"Th-things were just fine before he should up damn it! Why…why did he…"

Naruto dropped his paint brush and clinged onto Sai's arms as they squeezed tightly around him as he continued to unleash his tears.

"Naruto…"

Sasuke needed to be somewhere alone, somewhere other than Shino and Kiba's place. Somewhere where there wasn't anybody he knew. …the library. Sasuke then walked outside his class building, put his hood on, and walked into the rain.

"Damn it."

Who would of thought the library would be so cramped up with people? Not to mention wasn't it supposed to be quite? He then glanced up and noticed that there didn't seem to be that many people up there. He sighed and then preceded going up the stairs.

As he expected, there was defiantly a lot less people up here. Probably because all the computers where down stairs. He then started walking down the ails of books and headed towards the back where the chairs and tables where. By the time he reached the end he then froze and hid right behind the nearest bookshelf. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING HERE?! Sasuke panicked as he peeked to see Naruto sitting at one of the tables. He then took a closer look and noticed that with all the books spread across the table he was clearly studying. And from the looks of it, was having quite a hard time with it.

Naruto was scratching his head like crazy.

"I can't get a word this god damn guy is saying! GAAAH!"

Then smacked the open book on his face. Sasuke snorted and tried to contain his laughter. It was like…Naruto hadn't changed at all… that he was still that same lovable goof ball that he came to love. Naruto slowly put the book down and tears began to roll.  
"I'm gonna faaaaaiil…"

Sasuke just stood there for a sec and decided it was time for him to man up and go over to him.

"…Hey." Naruto looked up and his eyes widened. "Do…do you need some tutoring?"

Naruto just sat there staring at him, then gave him a warm smile.

"Yeah…I do."

Sasuke then sat down and began scanning the book.

"What a master piece."

Sai commented not too far away with his sketch book. He then looked at his drawling of Sasuke and Naruto studying together.

"A master piece indeed."

END!


End file.
